


In a Hearbeat

by RottieWrites



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Happy Ending, In a heartbeat - Freeform, cause yall know i cant write a fic without it, lil bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottieWrites/pseuds/RottieWrites
Summary: Inspired by the short film 'In a Heartbeat'Amity's heart chases down Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	In a Hearbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Started this like two months ago, didn't write for a while then finished it this past week, haven't seen anyone do this yet so woohoo.
> 
> Also, Amity is forcibly outed in this so if that makes you uncomfortable or brings up bad feelings then don't read, take care of yourself

Amity was in trouble. 

Big, big trouble. 

She was conflicted, emotional,  _ soft.  _ Everything a Blight wasn't supposed to be.

All because of some silly, annoying, adorable, sweet human.

Luz Noceda

First Amity viewed her as a nuisance, then a rival, though Amity thought she was barely worthy of that title at the time, then a bully.

And now? She had a major, hopeless crush on the latina girl. 

And in true useless lesbian fashion, she has done nothing about it but blush, stare, and stutter.

One morning as students trickled into school she watched from afar as Luz Willow and Gus hung out together before the bell. She knew, logically, that she could walk over to them and join in but Amity didn't feel like possibly making a fool of herself that morning and she was pretty sure that Willow was catching on to the crush she had on Luz. 

So for now she just silently admired.

Amity sighed,  _ 'Who knows if Luz even likes girls, I mean I kinda get gay vibes from her but what if that's just because I'm hoping?' _

In the Boiling Isles there were a few assholes but generally most people were okay with someone being gay, though it was still seen as weird, but who knew how Earth was with that sort of thing.

_ 'What if Luz is weird about it or doesn't support it?' _

_ 'No she's not that kind of person.' _

Still the first thought stuck with her.

Amity took another yearning look at Luz. Said girl was laughing, smiling that smile that Amity couldn't get enough of. 

Her heart rate quickened and her face felt warm, she sighed once more, this time dreamily, like she was in some sort of crappy fanfiction. 

Amity's heart hammered in her chest so loud that she was honestly afraid someone might hear and she took a deep breath to try and calm down. 

That's when it happened.

Amity's heart beat faster and faster until she heard a slight pop. 

Suddenly she found herself face to face with an almost cartoonist heart that had arms and an equally toony face.

It looked up at her for a moment, it's wide eyes blinking, before it grabbed a hold of her sleeve and started pulling her.

Amity yanked her arm from the heart's grip and it looked up at her pleadingly. Amity didn't budge, that's when the heart grabbed her again and tugged, making her stumble forward. Amity wondered exactly what the hell was going on and the heart pulled her forward again.

That's when Amity realized she was being tugged straight towards Luz and she remembered something. 

Heartbeat syndrome, that's what it was called. Where one's heart literally jumps out of their chest to chase down the object of their affections. She'd heard about it in some of the books she read to the children but never paid it any mind. After all, it was just some fake thing that was used in stories to get the guy and the girl together. Amity had thought it was just a work of fiction. 

Oh how she wished she was right.

Amity ripped her arm out of her heart’s hand and it looked at her for a second before speeding off.

“No!” Amity whisper yelled before chasing after it.

She tried to grab it out of the air as it raced towards Luz, who was, thankfully, looking away, but each time it slipped from her grasp.

As Luz was gesturing wildly Amity’s heart went to touch her hand. Amity went to catch it but only succeeded in slapping then holding Luz’s hand. 

“Huh, who?” Luz looked at her, “Oh! Amity, hi!” 

Amity pulled her hand back like she was burned, “Oh-- H-Hi, Luz!” She was sure she looked like a tomato as her face and the tips of her ears heated up.

Luz looked like she was about to say something but Amity already honed in on the heart behind Luz, about to touch her hair.

Her soft, fluffy looking hair that Amity just wanted to run her hands through---

_ ‘Not the time!’ _

Amity went around Luz and lunged for her heart which, of course, slipped away. She chased it, quite literally running circles around Luz while the latina just tried to stay out of the way, confused.

Finally, Amity caught the heart in her hands. 

Then she realized the position she was in.

Amity’s front was pressed against Luz’s, her arms resting on her shoulders, their faces only a few inches apart.

Amity’s hopeless brain even imagined there was a slight blush on Luz’s face.

Amity jumped back with a yell, hiding the captured heart behind her back.

“S-sorry Luz! I was, uh, chasing this bug and, uh, bye!” Amity ran off.

“Amity, wait!” Luz called, but Amity kept going, fighting against her heart the whole way.

When she was far enough away Amity jumped behind some bushes, thankful that there were only a few people in the courtyard. Her heart was fighting her grip every step of the way.

“Can you just stop for  _ one  _ second?” She growled at the heart, not sure what else to do.

That only seemed to invigorate it more because as the bell rang she lost control and her heart dragged her once again to Luz. 

As they neared her Amity fought and struggled, managing to break out of the heart’s grip and fall on the ground. She frantically looked around, desperate to find her heart before it could cause anymore trouble for her. That was when she caught sight of Luz entering the school building and her heart flying through the door before it closed, right behind her.

“No!” Amity called, scrambling to stand up.

She raced to the door, slamming it open and entering the school building, horrified at the scene in front of her. Luz was on the floor, looking confused as Amity’s heart rubbed against her cheek, she could hear whispers from the students around her. 

Amity wasted no time grabbing her heart by the arm and pulling it back, only to have it grab onto Luz. More and more students were gathering and Amity could hear the whispers getting louder.

_ “Is that Amity Blight?” _

_ “That heart…” _

_ “Shes gay?” _

_ “ _ And  _ she likes the human?” _

“Amity,” Luz looked up at her, “what--” Realization dawned on Luz’s face and Amity felt like she could die right then and there.

She pulled harder, her heart still holding onto Luz as it began to split.

Amity could feel the exact second her heart ripped in half.

She fell back, clutching the half and stood, quickly running from the building and holding back tears, even as she heard Luz call for her to wait.

When Amity felt she was far enough away she dove into some bushes and finally let herself cry. Warm tears ran down her face as her chest heaved and she hiccuped. 

Amity wasn’t sure how long she sat there before someone called her name.

“Amity!” 

“Amity?!” Luz shouted again.

Amity poked her head over the bush and, of course, Luz chose that moment to look in her direction. Amity withdrew and hid herself again but the damage was done, Luz had seen her.

The latina hopped over the bush easily and Amity pulled her knees to her chest, cradling her broken heart and looking away from Luz. She wiped her eyes, trying to look like she wasn’t just crying. 

“Hey Amity.” Luz said softly.

“Luz, please, just go away,” Amity’s voice was strained, “I don’t want you to see me like this, I know you probably hate me now.”

“Amity, I could never hate you and I’m not leaving you. I know how you’re feeling right now, being forcibly outed isn’t fun. When I was back home, I came out to someone I thought was my friend, the next day the whole school knew I was bi.”

“Aren’t you weirded out that I have a crush on you?” Amity finally looked at her.

Luz just gently pulled the hand with half of Amity’s heart towards her. She revealed the other half in her hand and lightly pushed the two halves together.

Amity’s heart started beating again, and it latched onto Luz.

“You mean?” Amity looked hopefully at Luz.

“I like you too, Amity.” Luz kissed the back of her hand and Amity could swear her little gay heart exploded.

They just sat there together, hands intertwined, and Amity knew everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I'm pretty happy with it
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
